Emeld's mist
by MITER MISTOR
Summary: the gang is transported to a new world details....read pairings.....read clue:REAL PAIRINGS firstfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : emeld

he was sitting playing game cube thinking when ruge moved to angel islandanywayshe doesent have home. he herd the phone and it was kuckles (yes rouge bougth one phone)

Sonic answered "hello" sonic said "hey you must come here y-you have to see this" knuckles said and hung the phone

At angel island

Sonic run to the altar to see tails, shadow, amy "good to see you" said knuckles "well whatever why you made all of us go here" said sonic "well a few hours ago we discover that below the master emerald are some strange words in a very complex idiom and e can't understand them so if some one can read it" rouge said worried, after that eggman appeared "so here are the old emeldian scripture" after that the chaos emerald appeared like from nothing and the master emerald glow brighter than ever and send every one to a portal.

at the other side of the portal "is every one here" sonic said every one say yes and tails throw up when see that eggman was dead and some weird things were eating himwhen some green ligth kill them they pick up the chaos emeralds andtry to escape when some masked hedgehog say who are you they where all scared and tails faint they started at his mask it was white whit two eyes holes and one third eye on the forehead

"are you okey"he said"who are you"sonic said "my name is mist"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: explanation

"So you are mist" sonic said a-bit scared "you are right sonic" mist said "how do you know my name" sonic said very surprised "here is not the place follow me to the town, there you can do all the questions you want" mist said, everyone nodded

at blueroot town

"Where are we" amy said concerned "we are at blueroot town hat my home you can make any question" mist said, every one looked at the houses where covered by roots but the leaves of the trees where blue like sapphire blue

at mist house

"Well what are your questions" mist said "where are we" tails said curiously "this is emeld" why the sky is green "because this is the kingdom inside the master emerald"

"What" knuckles reply "so I was protecting this kingdom" knuckles said mist nodded "yes and more than once this kingdom has been separated" said mist looking at knuckles

"And who are you" shadow said "I am the fortune teller of the town and the best of emeld"

"what are we doing here" "the prophecy said that 7 heroes that port the hyper emeralds will destroy the king of evil" mist said "we have the chaos emeralds" sonic said Mist look at them "this are the weakest emeralds" everyone look strangely "we-weakest" shadow said

There are three emeralds:

Chaos- the weakest ones only can use chaos control and chaos blast but with 7 of them can is possible a super form

Super- an more advanced one can use chaos control chaos blast, chaos scope (vital energy required) and chaos bubble (breath beneath water) with 5 of them super form with 7 hyper form

Hyper- the most powerful source of ancient energy in all universe can use all of mentioned attack plus chaos transportation and one personal power with 1 super form with 5 hyper with 7 unknown but last time used was 10,000 years ago and caused devastation "mist explain

"So we accepted the mission" sonic said looked at him "are you sure" tails said "I agree too" said knuckles hen everyone agree "so where is our first stop" sonic said "at Blue Forest" mist said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: revealing fortune

"but first we must get your super emerald" mist said pointing sonic "how I get a super emerald?" sonic said "we must power up the super emerald" knuckles said "yes!" mist said

"but we must take to long" tails said concerned "not too much" mist said showing a huge green emerald "this is the green hyper emerald, my personal move is green wind, I can control the wind draught making them be as razor as blades" mist said "wow that's a big powerful emerald" rouge said, mist was looking at rouge but everyone was keeping attention to the hyper emerald (A/N: I must abbreviate these emeralds) he was looking at knuckles and rouge was secretly hold hand in hand "well but first who want a free fortune tell" mist said, just sonic, amy, knuckles , and rouge said that yes

with sonic

the room was little and it only has a table and two chairs from each side of the room "Are you ready" mist said, sonic nodded, mist close his eyes after few minutes he open the eyes and say "you are interesting you have being the hero of the exterior land and saved people from worldwide disaster" sonic nodded and feel proud "but at same time you have hurt someone else feelings with lies" mist said "I don't-…"sonic said but then he remembered amy "I know you love amy and you lied to protect her but that came to hurt her feelings; you know that life is like a gun you just have few opportunities and you must know how to use them, remember it" mist said after some time they get out of the room

with knuckles

"Are you ready" mist said, knuckles nodded" mist close his eyes after few minutes he open the eyes and say "hmmm you have kept many secrets to your friends" mist said, "I doesn't have nothing to hide" knuckles said "well you want it …. You love rouge" mist said, knuckles eyes wide "its not true!" knuckles shout "yes it is I know it because: 1.I am the kingdom best fortune-teller I know it by ways you will know later, and 2.I perfectly saw how you both were taking from the hand when everyone was sawing the green hyper emerald" mist said, knuckles give up and then he say "well don't tell anyone this until we are ready" knuckles said desperately "things can't be kept in secret forever but you will know when to tell it, think about that" after a few moments they get out

with rouge

"Are you ready" mist said, rouge said yes nervously mist close his eyes after few minutes he open the eyes and say "you say you love jewels more than every thing, but is a lie I know that you love some one more than the jewels or I' am wrong" mist said, rouge eyes widened "so you know about k-knuckles" rouge said very impressed mist nodded "and I know too that you want to tell your friends, but are you sure about that?" mist said, rouge nodded "just tell him what you feel if he love you as much as I thought he will agree"

and they get out

(finally)amy

"Are you ready" mist said, amy nodded mist close his eyes after few minutes he open the eyes and say "well I don't have much to say about.." he stopped like if something bother him "could you wait me a minute" he said then he enter to a room that say "only mist"

but he let the door half opened then amy decide to see what he is doing, the room was like little bathroom she saw his mask on a kind of wash basin.. the mask had a tird whole in the fore head and mist was putting eye drops into a third eye when he come back amy was back on the chair mist sit and say "you know what is behind this mask right amy nodded nervously "please don't tell anyone amy nodded "yes and what you have to tell me" amy said cheerfully "all I have to say is dreams come true


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: blue forest

Out of the room

"Well let's head to blue forest" mist said "YES! At least some of action" sonic said "but first, we must power up the chaos emeralds to super emeralds" mist said "and how do we do that" shadow said "ten years of training "WHAT!" everyone shouted in unison

"for your luck this ones has a hundred years of training…. I have never seen some like that so these ones will be more powerful than ordinary ones" mist said "great but where we power-up them" tails said "

"In a emerald sanctuary" mist said "dam' It, more wait" roude said

At the emerald temple

It was a church like room with seven pedestals "when somebody has an emerald with enough power he or she must put its emerald in a pedestal with the matching color; now put the emeralds on the pedestal with the matching color

They put the emeralds on the pedestal the sanctuary start to bright in the seven colors

And the emeralds suddenly grow into super emeralds

Each one pick up a SE (from now on I will use these abbreviations CE: chaos emeralds, SE: super emeralds, and HE: hyper emerald )

"Well now lets go to the blue forest temple" mist said

at blue forest temple entrance the door was blocked with a door

"sonic, use the chaos scope to on that orb but don't use a lot because it use your vital power but is your most powerful weapon for know "

he created the scope aim and shot the power open the door; they enter we will be waiting you at the chaos chamber mist said sonic nodded and mist chaos controlled the gang (except sonic)

sonic saw a huge half pipe "this will be hard" sonic thought, he rolled and move upwards with speed at the top a lot of eyes that shot laser beams start to attack "owwww shit the are shot by machines not by eyes" he thought while dodging the rays and well 3 hours later

he reached the chamber when he enter he saw every one on the room when he approached to them a chao raised at the center of the room and trans formed into a big black monster with only two claws and one tail the monster took amy with the tail and start absorbing her vital energy making him stronger he use the chaos blast to burn him and he throw amy

"His eye is his weak point!" mist said the monster named gohmah start hitting him too fast to dodge after sonic finally got free he pointed with the chaos scope and shot but this one a continuous wave and after that the gohmah explode

you like it Iwill make anew chapter for each revew

ps: write in Microsoft world Q33 NY the in Wingdings it have like that in to do with the twin tower accident coincidence I think so (don't do it if you don't want)


	5. Chapter 5: explanation 2

About the wingding and Q33 NY stuff …. If it works to you it is just a piece of shit that is not true I a friend sent me by e – mail

Chapter five: the 2nd explanation

In the monster room there were pieces of monster and blood in the entire chamber and a blue chao rose from the rests

Sonic try to open en the eyes while haring voices is "he still alive" tails said "of course he is alive but it will take a while I mean that great shot it must drain lot of energy" mist said the chao get near him and liked his forehand and then he woke up

"I told you he will wake up first, pay!" Rouge said "ok here" knuckles said ad hand over a gold rock that he found in the forest "what do you mean that first is the monster still alive!" sonic said "no but…" mist said pointing to amy who was fainted in another corner of the room "when the monster throw her she faint because she got hit by the wall"

Sonic goes near amy and the chao follows him he watch her and the chao licked her forehead and she woke up to see sonic with the worried face and… well you can imagine what will happen

Out side of the temple amy was hugging sonic because sonic told her his feelings and sonic has the forest HE (the blue one suckers) and got a knew pet (the chao suckers…again)" well our next stop is….! Fast hid that chao sonic hid the chao behind the tree with the HE

A black cloud get near as a pure black hedgehog rose from it (not shadow) "Well Mr. fortune teller will you tell me know where the HE are" the black hedgehog said "no but I can see something I see you getting away from my sight" mist said "so you are not going to tell me " the black hedgehog said he grab amy "I will take her until you tell me" he said

"Let me go!" amy said, after that he hit her in the head to faint her and he was about to go but "let her go know!" sonic shout after that he use the scope buster (the one he use with the monster) he take out a kind of HE but this one was black and created a shield that reflects the scope buster on sonic when he stop he was almost fainted "that will show you to respect your superiors" the black hedgehog said and got away with amy "who was him" tails said with a scared voice "well he has gone too far … its time for you to see my real face he took of his mask and… he has a third eye on his on his forehead .. tails almost faint sonic, knuckles , and rouge, stay unable to talk and shadow stay like nothing

"so this is how you are the favorite fortune teller" shadow said mist nodded "let me guess you can red our minds with that eye" shadow said "not only that I can even see the future but I won't tell you everything what I see" mist said "but you didn't answer my question tails said "well he was ghan the evil king of our kingdom for 10 years he has ruled our kingdom…. well show me your green emerald" mist said sonic handed the emerald with his hand he crushed it "this was a fake emerald the original one gets her tree months before you get here… Why because in the vortex you were traveling in time until you find the correct one strangely that one gets here before and the original one I have it and its my HE" mist said

(A/N:I forgot the chao transform the SE into a HE)

"What a complex declaration……" tails said "since when you have that third eye" rouge said a bit shocked "since I was born when I was 2 years old my parents let me in a orphanage because of my third eye and an old man raise me and train me since I was 5 but when I the reach the 7 ghan became the king and for 3 years nothing had change until a war start between our government and the people of the kingdom we lost the battle and he got killed when I reach the 15 I know a echidna that not got afraid because of my third eye her name was tikal I fell in love with her but she was the keeper of the heart HE (the sky blue one) when ghan know that he k-killed her when he touch the HE it repelled and the negative power of the HE created a negative one(the black one) and he is looking for them and I have to stop him" mist said with a tear in his eye (poor)

"I don't know why but this sad story reminds me" shadow said "well if some one have to say something say it know" mist said looking at knuckles and rouge knuckles talk in secret with rouge for 30 seconds "well rouge and me have to say something" knuckles said "we are in love" rouge said 5 seconds pass yes "we know it" sonic said "mist told you right" knuckles said angrily no we think you know we knew" …………………………………


End file.
